Blind Faith
by IrishChickie
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn take a hunting trip together, but something goes horribly wrong.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yadda, yadda, yadda, even though I wish I did. So yea, I'm making nothing from this so there's no point in suing me.

Summary: Legolas and Aragorn take a hunting trip together, but something goes horribly wrong.

Rating: PG-13

Legolas closed his eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the beauty of the forest around him. It had been a long time since he had the opportunity to travel this far into the forest unaccompanied by guards and it was invigorating. It was as if his senses had become dormant during the many months working within the palace walls, and only now that he was free of his duties did they come alive again. However, it was not because Legolas' duties were so strenuous that his senses all but ceased. In fact, it was just the opposite. His senses began to hibernate due to a lack of use.

He had always known that his older brother would be the one to rule the kingdom after his father and he was not jealous of the fact. But sometimes, Legolas wished he had more important responsibilities. Over the years he became accustomed to being treated as a child by his father as well as his older siblings, he even expected it, but he never understood it. Perhaps they felt the unnecessary need to protect him because he was the only one to bear a strong resemblance to their mother, whom passed away shortly after Legolas' birth. Or perhaps, it was simply because he was the youngest in the family. Either way, the continued worry over his wellbeing led him to the belief that they held no faith in him and pushed him into a headfirst battle to prove his own worthiness. 

He remembered well the day a messenger from Rivendell came requesting a representative from Mirkwood. Legolas leapt at the opportunity to prove himself in a task that was obviously of great importance. Knowing full well that his father would be unable to deny him if given the right form of persuasion, Legolas pleaded with his father and eventually Thranduil relented and allowed him to go, never guessing the destiny he had prescribed for his son by doing so. Once there, Legolas saw the brilliant opportunity to prove himself and it was this desperation that truly pushed him to join the Fellowship. He believed that if he could aid the Fellowship and represent his people, even if he died, he would finally prove himself to his father and earn his place in the royal family.

When it was time for Legolas to return to Mirkwood after the War of the Ring, he was more than a little apprehensive. He had not asked for his father's permission to join the fellowship and even though they had been successful, he feared his father would see his actions as insubordination. Yet, when he entered the palace, his father stood there with tears streaming down his face. Thranduil rushed to his youngest child and wrapped his arms tightly around the bewildered prince. "I am proud of your success, but even happier for your return my son," Thranduil whispered into Legolas' ear. Legolas merely hugged his father back, in shock at his father's uncharacteristic display of emotion. It was not that his father was uncaring, he had just never burst out in emotion like this and it took Legolas completely by surprise. It was then that he finally understood his father's intentions at keeping him safe. 

The next few months passed by wonderfully. Legolas appreciated the time he finally had to relax and rest from the war, but he was even more thankful for what appeared to be a new relationship with his father. Instead of usual talk of weather, books, and training, his father seemed to seek and appreciate his opinions on important matters concerning the kingdom. Never before had Thranduil even mentioned such matters, and now Legolas was being treated as some sort of advisor. 

Yet, after awhile, Legolas was back to fulfilling every menial task that Thranduil deemed appropriate for him. He ran messages to bordering kingdoms, instructed the warriors in archery, and led perimeter checks of the land to ensure their people's safety. Yet, with the war over, peace was almost everywhere, and never once in the many months he scouted did he come across any trouble. It was obvious that Thranduil had once again felt it necessary to protect his youngest child. 

However, Legolas performed his duties without protest out of respect for his father. He knew that these tasks must be performed, yet he never understood why it had to be him. His generals were more than capable of handling such activities themselves, yet his father continued to ask for his assistance. Eventually though, it began to wear on Legolas. He became restless and very quiet, barely speaking with anyone. It was as if he had shut down, retreated into himself, and became simply an outer shell of himself, going about the motions of the day out of habit. 

Legolas could feel the change in his manner, but to him it seemed impossible to stop. He hated the tasks he was asked to perform, but never once asked to be relieved of them. He felt that now it was his duty, just as his father had to rule, he had to obey and he began to devote all his energies to that which he was asked to do. Yet, he continued to feel useless to both his father and his kingdom and everyday sipped further and further into the recess of his mind. 

It was around this time that a messenger came from Gondor in search of Legolas. A note had been hastily scribbled onto a piece of parchment and immediately Legolas recognized it as Aragorn's scrawl. He read it quickly, his heart hammering in excitement at finally hearing from his friend. It had been a long time since they had communicated, but Legolas had understood the silence. After all, it isn't easy becoming a king for the first time. 

After reading the message for the third time, Legolas smiled for what seemed like the first time in months. Aragorn himself must have been feeling restless for the note was an invitation to go hunting with him for a couple of weeks. Legolas immediately filled with excitement and impatience and rushed to his father to ask for his permission. Upon seeing his son happy for the first time in ages, Thranduil readily agreed and ordered that preparations be made for his son immediately. 

All of that was behind him now. He was alone in the forest and every noise, every scent, every tall tree standing before him brought him back to life and renewed his soul. Soon he would be reaching Gondor and he felt comforted for the first time in awhile. Strange, he thought, that his home, the one place that should give his heart some rest, is the one place he can never rest.

Thanks everyone who's still here! I know this chapter was kind of blah, but I needed to set up the story. It will get better soon, I promise! This is my first fic so please R&R! Helpful criticism greatly appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but you can't stop a girl from dreamin' can ya?? 

Anyways, first I would like to thank all my reviewers for taking the time out of their day to review my fiction. It means a lot to me and pushes me to continue! Second, I want to say I'm soooo sorry for how long this took me to update. It's been the week from hell and in the future I won't take so long. Enjoy!

The trees around him began to lessen and Legolas knew it would not be long before he reached the gates of Gondor. His horse must have sensed this as well for she quickened her pace, almost matching his own eagerness to reach their destination. Legolas couldn't help but smile as he thought of finally seeing his friend after such long silence. He hadn't realized how much he missed the comfortable friendship that had grown between them and during the war, it had only become deeper. Legolas realized now, that Aragorn was perhaps the only one who truly understood him. 

Or at least he used to understand him. But would he understand the changes that Legolas could feel inside of him even now? Doubt began to creep into his mind once again. His heart hammered in fear as he questioned his very friendship with the new king. That's right, Aragorn was a king now with the large responsibility of caring for an entire kingdom. What good could his friendship be now? Before, it was easy to understand. Protect his life. But now, Aragorn ruled and his guards could easily give any protection that he would need. In fact, why had Aragorn even invited him along on this hunting trip? Surely there was some one else more qualified to accompany him.

"No! Aragorn is my friend and he desires nothing more than my companionship on this trip," he told himself forcibly. Yet, his mind continued to swell with doubts and they only intensified as he neared the kingdom.

***

Arwen smiled as her husband rose and walked to the window for the seventh time that afternoon. "Aragorn, you know that he will be arriving shortly. Why do you persist in disturbing my peace with your incessant pacing?" Arwen asked in a playful voice. Aragorn merely continued to stare out the window in silence. "Perhaps you should check and make sure all the preparations have been made? Arwen suggested. 

"I have already done so three times. There is nothing more to do now but wait," Aragorn replied, distress obvious in his voice. 

Arwen was visibly startled by his response. She had expected him to be excited and even anxious to finally meet with Legolas and be free of his responsibilities for a time. "What bothers you so my love, surely this gloom can not be attributed to impatience?" she asked with concern.

"I am worried," he replied softly, as if he was afraid to voice this fear out loud.

Arwen relaxed, believing she finally understood her husband's odd behavior. "Do you doubt the capabilities of both your advisor and myself for if you do I assure you we are more than capable of handling things while you are away. I want you to enjoy yourself. You deserve this holiday," Arwen whispered into his ear as she approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around his chest.

Aragorn was silent a long time before he finally answered. "No, my love, unfortunately that is not what troubles my mind. I wish it were, for then I might know what do to, but this, this worries me."

Arwen waited silently and patiently for her husband to continue. Obviously whatever was troubling Aragorn registered deep within himself and opening up to such emotions is never easy. Yet, his continued silence made her worry.

Aragorn closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hadn't planned on burdening Arwen with such news before he had seen Legolas himself, but the heartfelt words written to him by Thranduil kept running through his mind. He pointed to a letter lying on a table beside his chair. Arwen had noticed it there before, but had simply dismissed it as some message from boarding lands. Now, she slowly walked over the table and reached for the parchment, fearful of the troubles that lied among the words.

__

Aragorn,

I apologize for the crudity of this letter, but there was no time for formalities. I am writing to you on behalf of my son, Legolas, as he is not well. For months now, a change has occurred in him, one that I fear will ultimately be his demise. I know not what has transpired to cause my son such pain, nor do I know how to ease it. I am asking you now for your help. I fear if he does not receive some soon we will lose him forever, and that I could not bear. Please, do all that you can.

Thranduil 

The hastily scribbled letter was so difficult to read that Arwen read through it twice before placing it back upon the table. She stared at nothing for a moment, trying to process the information contained in the brief and cryptic message. She looked up to Aragorn to find him still gazing out the window. 

"I received the letter yesterday evening," Aragorn said. "The messenger rode through the nights with disregard to his own safety in order to present this to me before Legolas' arrival." 

"I had no idea."

"Neither did I until yesterday. I didn't want to mention anything. I didn't want to worry you for I know not how serious Legolas' troubles are. But I fear the words from Thranduil and the actions of his messenger give testament to them being deep. I doubt that one trip hunting in the woods will heal his wounds and I doubt even more that I will be the one to heal them," Aragorn confessed rather quickly. " I suppose, mostly I am worried," he said, ending with the same sentence that had started this whole conservation.

"Aragorn, I think this trip is exactly what Legolas needs. You are his closest friend my love, and simply by being so you will heal his wounds." Arwen smiled reassuringly to her husband, but inside she was paralyzed with worry. Both knew that it was possible, rare, yet, still possible, for an elf to die of grief. Yet, if this is what was causing Legolas' downfall, what was causing the grief? 

"I just don't know what to do," Aragorn sighed softly. "But perhaps we will know soon," he added in a slightly happier tone as he spotted his friend being escorted up the palace walk. 

***

Legolas had been able to distinguish the forms of Aragorn and Arwen in the window long before he reached the palace and from the looks on their faces they were distressed over something. The logical, otherwise known as hopeful, part of his mind told him it could be anything that worried his friend such as a trade agreement gone bad, but Legolas sensed it was about him. He was right then. His friendship had become a burden to the new king. How could he face Aragorn knowing what troubles his mere presence caused him? But he had no time to retreat or even think of doing so as a guard approached him to escort him to Aragorn, whom was awaiting his arrival.

Legolas followed his escort through the beautiful palace, but his mind lingered not upon the ornate tapestries and painting that adorned the walls. Instead, his mind raced in a last attempt to prepare himself before approaching Aragorn. Perhaps, he had become useless to his friends and family. But he would sooner enter the Halls of Mandos willingly before he became a burden to those he loved. This trip was Legolas' final chance to prove his worthless to Aragorn, his father, and to everyone. He would not fail.

***

Aragorn quickly snatched up Thranduil's letter. "We must not let Legolas know that we are aware he is troubled. He must seek help of his own accord or he will never heal," Aragorn said as he snapped shut the book he had just hidden the letter in. 

"Of course," Arwen agreed while setting down in her chair. She wanted to appear peaceful when Legolas arrived, but given the shock she had just received it would not prove to be an easy task. She was at least able to appear calm and the happiness and excitement she felt at finally embracing her old friend was something she didn't have to fake.

Aragorn sat down beside Arwen and placed his hand on top of hers. He smiled reassuringly at her even as his insides churned with fear. Thranduil had never been overly fond of his son's close relationship with Aragorn and therefore usually acted as if he didn't exist at all. So, the fact that Thranduil had written him at all worried and the fact that Thranduil had asked _him_ for help terrified him. What could possibly be bothering his friend so much? What had happened since they had parted ways? A loud knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts and he gripped Awren's hand tighter as he called for them to enter. 

The door opened slowly and in walked one of his men followed by the blonde-haired elf. "Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, my Lord," announced the nervous man before bowing slightly and exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

The three of them remained in silence, simply staring at one another until suddenly Aragorn leapt up and pulled his friend into a tight embrace, genuinely happy to finally be together again. "My dear friend," Aragorn whispered in his ear. "It has been far too long."

"Yes, it has," Legolas agreed as he returned his friends embrace.

Arwen smiled as she watched the two men. "Perhaps everything would turn out okay. She knew Legolas had confided in Aragorn before and given the right chance, he will do so again," she thought to herself. "I just hope that the right opportunity presents itself soon." 

"We have both been eagerly awaiting your arrival Legolas," Arwen said gently in an attempt to move things along.

Legolas smiled and his face brightened significantly. "I must say that I was surprised by your invitation, but delighted nonetheless. Are you sure that you will be able to escape your duties for the trip?" Legolas asked mockingly. Even though he desired a more meaningful purpose it did not mean he envied the responsibilities of being king.

"Yes, do not bother yourself over such matters. As my beautiful wife keeps reminding me, the kingdom is more than fine in her capable hands."

"Times are peaceful," Arwen added. "With the aid of your advisor, time will pass by smoothly here. Besides, you need this trip to relax before you drive us all insane," chided Arwen. "Come Legolas, let me show you to your room so you may rest and clean up before dinner," Arwen said in a tone that Legolas knew better than to argue. "We have much to talk about and I'm sure you will feel much more refreshed after you rest some," Arwen added, but much lighter this time.

Arwen walked through the halls gracefully with Legolas trailing behind her. Now that his mind was more at ease, his doubts having exhausted themselves earlier, he finally noticed the beauty contained in the man-made palace surrounding him. "I see your delicate touch has warmed these walls," Legolas said. He could not see Arwen's face, but he knew she was smiling.

"Yes, I admit I changed a few things around," she replied modestly. By now, they had arrived at the door to Legolas' room. "I believe that you will find everything to your liking, but should you desire anything, anything at all, simply ask," Arwen said. Then she looked deep into his eyes and kissed him gently on the cheek, taking his hands into hers. "It is truly wonderful to see you, my friend," she whispered so softly only the ears of an elf would be able to hear it. She placed her hand on his cheek, smiled, and then turned, walking back in the direction they had just come from.

Legolas stood, leaning against the door and watched Arwen walk away until she rounded the corner and disappeared from his sight. The way she had looked into his eyes, into his soul, he knew she had spoken the truth. He could feel it. But then why had he sensed such distress toward his being upon his arrival? Obviously, during one of these encounters his senses must have been wrong, but which one was it? Both had been so strongly directed. He jumped, as a door down the hall slammed shut. It was then that he realized he was still standing on the outside of his room.

As he opened the door and walked into his room, his jaw dropped in amazement. Arwen had truly outdone herself. The room was rectangular in shape and directly opposite the door, on the far wall, were two large windows. They were separated by a wide doorway, which led to a balcony overlooking a beautiful green garden. As you opened the door you were instantly bathed in the orange glow of the setting sun. The sweet scent of flowers in bloom intoxicated him and he felt for the first time in a long while at peace. 

Legolas found the furnishings of the room to his liking as well. Everything was done simply. There was a large dresser on one wall with a glass pitcher and two glasses. Also on this wall, in the corner, was a small table and well-cushioned chair. On the table there was some parchment, ink, and a tall candle never before lit. Opposite of all this was the bed. It was huge and took up a good part of the room. Blue, green, and gold draperies hung from its canopy and if pulled, could shield the sleeper from any distraction. Arwen must have spent many hours deciding on the right placement for everything. It was truly a room to his liking and he greatly appreciated them both for troubling themselves to see to his comfort. He would have to thank them at dinner, which reminded him, he had better start to wash up.

Hi all! Yep another chapter down! I know, I know, still no action yet, but it's coming very, very soon! I promise! Please R&R and constructive criticism is encouraged! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my own silly thoughts…and they aren't worth anything, hehe.

Hi…*dodges the sharp objects thrown at my head* I know that it has been forever since I updated and I am very very very sorry. I just have been soooo busy, but I know that's no excuse. Here's the next chapter, I know, it's very short, but I wanted to put something up and it also felt like a good place to end. 

Before he left for the dinning hall, Legolas straightened his hair and tunic. He was beginning to feel at ease in the presence of his friends, yet he could not forget the importance surrounding this casual hunting excursion. "He would not become a burden," he told himself as he shut the door to his room and headed to the hall. As he entered, Legolas was visibly surprised at what he found. The table, which could easily accommodate a dozen and a half people, was only set for three.

"I thought perhaps an intimate dinner would be more enjoyable," Aragorn said as he walked into the hall and found Legolas looking strangely at the table.

Legolas turned to face him, but did not meet his eyes. Instead, he stared at some apparently interesting speck on the floor. "I do not mean to impose," Legolas said quietly.

To Aragorn it sounded almost as if Legolas were ashamed of his own presence. "But surely that cannot be," Aragorn thought. "He is my friend. He must know that." Aragorn looked back at Legolas who continued to stare at the ground intently. Aragorn realized that he had been silent for too long. He stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Legolas, look at me," Aragorn demanded gently. "Your presence is a cause for celebration and would never be an imposition. I'm afraid that you are forever cursed to remain my friend," Aragorn joked in an attempt to lighten the mood and set his friend at ease. Legolas smiled slightly. "Well at least it's a start," Aragorn thought as Arwen walked into the room.

"I see my men have already arrived. Shall we begin then?" Arwen asked as she gestured to a chair for Legolas to sit in. Almost immediately the room filled with servants. One carried a large pitcher of wine and the others held various plates of food. Everything looked delicious and Legolas helped himself to a bit of each; however, he had no desire for the food and merely pushed it around with is fork.

"Is there something wrong, Legolas?" Arwen asked. This startled Legolas from his thoughts and he dropped his fork onto the plate. "Is there something wrong with the food?" Arwen asked again, but more gentle this time.

"Oh, no, everything is wonderful," Legolas replied as he proceeded to eat a large forkful of whatever was on his plate to verify his words.

Arwen smiled. She knew that Legolas had begun to eat only because she questioned his behavior. She had noticed upon his arrival that he was very thin and much paler than he ought to have been, yet, considering Thranduil's letter, it was to be expected. However, she would not allow Legolas to go gallivanting through the forest unless he had one good meal in his stomach.

Legolas continued to eat his meal in silence and only glanced up occasionally to nod and give a fleeting smile. He was ashamed at being read so easily. It was no wonder everyone deemed him incapable. He couldn't even hide his emotions for one meal! "He would have to work much harder to prove his worthiness to Aragorn," he scolded himself. It was his last chance.

***

The rest of dinner passed by easily enough. But one thing unsettled Aragorn: Legolas' averted eyes. Why did he refuse to look at him? This was so unlike Legolas; in fact, it was so unlike elves in general. It was as if he were ashamed or even afraid. But why would Legolas feel that way?

"You need to sleep my love," Arwen whispered into his ear. "You leave at dawn." 

"I know," Aragorn sighed. He would get to the cause of all this strife soon enough and they would not return home until he did.

***

"It looks as though you will have wonderful weather, my lord," said one of Aragorn's men who was helping him prepare his horse. 

"Yes, it does appear that way," Aragorn answered. Despite the fact that winter was almost here, the weather was warm and without the chill late autumn was known for.

"There, my lord, you are ready," said the man again as he clasped shut the last bag.

"Thank you. I believe it is now finally time to depart," said Aragorn with a smile. True, this trip would tackle the problems concerning Legolas, but still, he would be free of his royal duties and able to spend time with his friend. He was looking forward to finally getting a chance to relax, even if it was just slightly and for only a brief amount of time.

Aragorn looked to the edge of the forest. Legolas was already there, waiting for him. He could see him talking soothingly to his horse as he brushed her coat. So calm and relaxed he appeared now. "Was it his own presence that agitated Legolas?" Aragorn thought. No, for if that were true then in Mirkwood Legolas would be fine, and according to Thranduil's letter he was definitely not fine there either. Aragorn smiled now as Arwen appeared in his line of vision. She walked over to Legolas and took him in a deep embrace, finally placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. He knew she was worried about Legolas. Frankly, so was he. He took a deep breath as he saw Arwen now walking his way. He would find out what was bothering his friend, no matter what it took. 

***

All of that was behind them now as they rode through the forest, side by side. It was so incredibly peaceful that they both quieted their troubles. Little did they know, however, of the troubles that lay ahead. 

Hey all! I know this was pretty crappy, but the next one is good I promise. There is going to be some definite action in the next chapter and I think that you will like it! Please R&R! But try and be nice, hehe!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as always. Please don't sue, hehe.

Rating: PG-13

Hey all! I updated a lot quicker this time! Thanks once again to all the wonderful people who reviewed…this is for you babes! 

It had been almost two weeks since they departed from Gondor and Aragorn was no closer to discovering what ailed his friend. True, Legolas appeared to be in higher spirits than when he had first arrived, but a few things still troubled Aragorn. For instance, Aragorn often found Legolas' eyes downcast when talking with him. He also noticed that Legolas ate and slept less than he should have. Aragorn knew he couldn't continue doing so for much longer before he exhausted himself. Hopefully, he would be able to reach Legolas before that happened. 

The worst part was that he felt completely helpless. He was literally watching his friend deteriorate and he had found no way to stop it. For the first few days he had naively hoped that Legolas would come to him with his troubles, but the stubborn elf did no such thing. Aragorn then tried a more direct approach, questioning Legolas while they sat around the fireside at night. But the prince was content to suffer alone, and Aragorn feared pushing the issue any harder. He did not want to anger Legolas. If he did, Legolas may never confide in him. Hopefully if he gave him time and made sure Legolas knew he was there and cared deeply for him, then Legolas would open up. If not, then he didn't know what to do. He feared the breaking point he knew was coming. Either Legolas would breakdown or Aragorn himself would after watching him suffering so. Unfortunately, Aragorn was right about the impending breaking point, but it was much more horrible than he ever could have imagined.

***

Legolas was completely unprepared for this. He had expected to feel more at ease in the quiet of the forest with only Aragorn at his side, but it was the complete opposite! The longer they spent out here, the more agitated he became. Logically enough, the longer they were hunting, the more opportunities he had to mess everything up. He especially became nervous when towards the end of the first week Aragorn began questioning him. He knew that Aragorn meant well, but it also meant that once again he had failed to hide his emotions from Aragorn. That just wouldn't do. He had to try much harder to convince Aragorn he was not weak. Failure was not an option. He knew not when he would be able to prove himself, but he knew that the test would come on this trip. He could sense it and he heard the whispers of it in the trees. But, like Aragorn, he never could have prepared for the test that lay ahead. 

***

It was the middle of the third week when it happened. Neither of them had had any premonition of it either. Perhaps it was because their minds were too concerned with other things, but it didn't really matter anyway. An undefined warning was nowhere near what they would have needed to prepare themselves. 

Fate was definitely not on their side either. It happened in the dead of night, after some extremely grueling days for both man and elf. The weather, which up until now had been beautiful, took a turn for the worse. They awoke to fierce winds and freezing rain. The temperature had easily dropped more than thirty degrees and with the wind it felt like even more.

For Legolas, the constant rain and powerful winds were not comfortable, but were certainly bearable. He did not feel the chill as Aragorn did and this caused the elf to worry. It was not simply a matter of keeping Aragorn warm, for layers of clothing would have achieved that. But, it was very hard to keep dry in such torrential rains. Aragorn, having believed this harsher weather to come many weeks from now, had not brought many extra clothes, and certainly not any that would have sufficiently protected him in weather such as this. This meant that Legolas had to find shelter for Aragorn quickly before the chill in the air had any chance to reach his friend.

As he searched for protection, Legolas wondered if this was the test he had been waiting for. And while part of his mind considered this, the part of his brain that was still desperately searching for refuge was finally rewarded. 

Somehow or another, they had managed to find themselves on the edge of an extremely deep ravine. With the rain, Legolas was unsure exactly how steep the sides were, but he guessed they went almost straight down. The river that had formed the valley had long since dried up, but Legolas wondered if this rain would change that. 

At first when Legolas approached, he had assumed they were at the top of the ravine, but in fact, they were at about the middle. On the one side of them was the edge to the ravine, but facing them was a solid rock wall. Legolas prayed to the Valar that he had been right in coming in this direction. He focused his senses as much as possible in search of what he hoped would be there, but even with his elven ability sight was difficult. Finally, though, he saw what he was looking for, a cavern heading straight into the side of the mountain, more than adequate for their needs.

Legolas turned to Aragorn and yelled over the wind what he was able to see. Aragorn simply nodded in agreement and Legolas began to fear that he might have been too late getting Aragorn out of the rain. As they got nearer to the cave, Legolas saw that it was empty, and while not extremely large, it was enough to keep Aragorn and the horses out of the rain.

After Legolas was satisfied that Aragorn and the horses were settled as much as possible, he left in search of something dry with which to start a fire. Aragorn had protested, but seeing as there was nothing inside of the cavern to use and all of them were soaking wet, the argument didn't last long.

"You know the cold does not affect me as it does you, my friend. And we both know you cannot stay in this cold with wet clothes for long, lest you get sick," Legolas said with just a touch of exasperation in his voice.

"I know, just be safe mellon nin," Aragorn whispered.

Legolas smiled reassuringly at Aragorn before heading once more out into the rain. He could feel the air around him even now becoming colder and he knew he had to find something with which to start a fire quickly. As they entered the cave he had heard Aragorn's breathing becoming harsher. He had also noticed the slight chills and suppressed coughs that Aragorn was pathetically trying to hide. He believed now that this was his task, to get Aragorn home safely. Unfortunately for him, he believed they had been through the toughest part and nowhere in his mind could he have imagined the trials yet to face.

***

Aragorn sighed as he watched his friend walk back out into the pouring rain. He hated that his friend went out alone to gather wood, but Legolas was right. He could already feel the slight fever and chills infesting his body. He knew if he didn't get dry and warm up soon this fever would flare up and he would become an even bigger burden for Legolas. He prayed that there was something nearby and that his friend would soon return safe. 

***

Legolas was having extreme difficulty finding anything dry to use in a fire. The persistent rain coupled with powerful winds made it practically impossible for anything to stay dry. Legolas decided his best bet was to continue around this mountain of rocks and hope to find another cave with something useful hidden inside. After about an hour of searching, Legolas' efforts finally paid off. He had found another cave and apparently someone else had used it for protection because there was a fairly large pile of wood stacked in the corner. He could also see the remnants of a fire at the entrance to the cave. Whoever had been here had left days ago, so Legolas figured the wood would not be missed. Now, however, he had to figure out a way to carry the wood back while keeping it relatively dry. After thinking for a few moments he realized the only cover he had was the own clothes on his back, so he took off his tunic and wrapped it around as many pieces as was physically possible. Then, he was once again back in the rain. 

***

Aragorn was suddenly awakened as one of the horses groaned in restlessness at being tethered in such a cramped space. As his eyes adjusted to darkened room, he realized with a sudden jolt that Legolas had still not returned. Aragorn could not be sure how long he had slept, but he doubted it was more than a few hours. The dark sky outside didn't give him any assistance in providing time, although, it did feel a considerable amount colder than before. 

Aragorn's heart was racing now. He knew Legolas was not in the right frame of mind and he'd barely eaten in days. What if carrying the wood back was too much for him and he collapsed? Well, that was assuming he even found wood. What if he hadn't found anything and didn't plan on returning until he did? No, Legolas would at least come back to check on him if nothing else. What if something attacked him? Orcs had been rare nowadays, but not extinct. Aragorn's mind had no more time to worry though as a wet, shirtless, and exhausted looking elf stumbled into the cave.

"Do not fear. It is only I Estel," Legolas said quickly hoping not to startle the king. 

"I was beginning to worry Legolas," Aragorn said not even bothering to hide the concern in his voice.

"I am sorry I worried you," Legolas whispered as his eyes fell once more to the floor.

Aragorn immediately berated himself. He wasn't really sure why his comment had hurt his friend so, but he was beginning to get an idea. It seemed as if Legolas was going to extreme lengths to aid Aragorn in every way. That would explain the hours he just spent in the rain searching for wood. But why would Legolas suddenly feel guilt ridden now? Aragorn was jarred from his thoughts as he heard a loud bang and then a quiet gasp.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Aragorn said carefully, trying to hide his concern this time.

"Yes," Legolas mumbled. "I merely bumped my head on our apparently low ceiling," Legolas joked and giving Aragorn a lopsided grin.

Aragorn chuckled at the look his friend had given him and for the first time since Legolas' arrival, Aragorn saw a bit of his true friend. Aragorn rose and cautiously walked to Legolas' side in an attempt to help with the fire. He was greeted with a hand on his forehead and then a gentle push back to the ground.

"You have a slight fever Estel," Legolas said in a tone much to grave for Aragorn's condition. 

"I figured as much," Aragorn replied. "But it is not serious," he added.

"Yes, and I intend to keep it that way, mellon nin. Please rest. I am more than capable of starting a fire," Legolas said, trying to sound as if he would be insulted if not allowed to do so.

Aragorn knew he would not be able to win this battle so he settled on questioning Legolas' haggard appearance. "Legolas, may I ask why you were in the freezing cold without your tunic?" Aragorn questioned.

Legolas took a deep breath as if he'd rather not discuss the subject, but he answered truthfully enough. "I had no other way to keep the wood dry. We both know I'm fine so stop worrying and rest before I knock you out myself," Legolas joked. 

Aragorn smiled as he leaned back against the side of the cave. This was his friend, the one he had met all those years ago and stood by him in the worst of times. Yet, it seemed that the only time Legolas has let his guard down so to say, was when he was too exhausted to keep it up. "Perhaps he should try and get through to Legolas now that he's more himself," Aragorn thought. But he was never able to act upon that thought as the heat from the fire lulled him into a deep sleep.

***

Legolas set up the fire as quickly as he could and by the time he had a nice size flame roaring Aragorn was fast asleep. Legolas smiled to himself as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Damn cave," he thought angrily. He pulled the meager blanket from Aragorn's pack and laid it on his friend. Aragorn had been right. His fever was barely detectable and Legolas wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

Luckily his shirt dried quickly and Legolas soon found himself resuming his nightly guard ritual. Rest didn't come easily to him anymore, so there really wasn't much use in trying. Not tonight anyway, he wanted to keep a close eye on Aragorn. 

***

Aragorn was once again awakened by the soft grunting of annoyed horses. As he pushed himself up into a sitting position, he noticed that his head felt slightly clouded, but other than that he felt fine. He looked around the cave and saw Legolas trying to console the horses, singing softly to them in elvish. Past both Legolas and the horses Aragorn could see that heavy rains continued to fall. 

"I don't want to travel today in the rain," Legolas said and then quickly added "If that's alright with you?" 

Aragorn looked at Legolas who, although he had spoken to Aragorn, had never taken his eyes from the horse. 

"Yes, I think that is a good idea. I've been soaked through enough for a lifetime and am in no hurry to be so again," Aragorn replied lightly.

Legolas briefly smiled at him and Aragorn got the idea that Legolas had expected an argument.

"Are you feeling alright this morning?" Legolas asked after awhile.

"Yes, I feel fine," Aragorn answered.

Legolas turned to him and gave him a look of disbelief.

"True, my head feels slightly clouded, but other than that nothing bothers me," Aragorn said with as much conviction as he could. After all, it was the truth.

Legolas nodded slightly to himself, satisfied with the answer. 

The rest of the day seemed to last forever. At sometime in the late afternoon though, the rain finally ceased and he and Legolas we able to take the horses out of the cave. It was actually quite humorous to watch their excitement at finally being free, not to mention being able to munch on the freshly sprinkled grass. Yet, even with these improvements, Legolas still looked rather pallid. 

"Legolas, you look as though you have not rested in ages," Aragorn said gently. He could already see the prince's eyes drifting toward the ground. "Please, mellon nin, do not take this the wrong way. I simply feel guilty for have sleeping the whole night is all," Aragorn added, hoping Legolas would believe him.

Legolas looked up at Aragorn. "Do not worry. Sleep would not have come to me last night even if I had tried," Legolas replied wearily. 

"Well, you will rest tonight," Aragorn said with finality. "I insist on it so that I may clear my head of guilty conscience," Aragorn added in a lighter tone.

"Very well, as long as you feel up to it," was Legolas' only reply. Now it was Aragorn's turn to be surprised. The stubbornness that had filled his friend just hours before seemed to have fled in a moment's notice. And while Aragorn hoped that meant his friend was returning to his former self, he believed that instead it meant he was slipping farther away.

***

Legolas had surprised even himself when he agreed to rest that night. He had expected to at least make an attempted argument, but he was just so tired. Perhaps all he needed was a rest. Truthfully, he would be of no good to Aragorn like this. So it was probably best he sleep tonight that way he could be on his guard once again. He silently berated himself as he realized now how exhausted he had let himself become. What if something was to happen now? Would he have the strength to protect his friend? There was no use worrying now. He was too tired to do so. 

Aragorn volunteered to make soup that night, but as usual Legolas really wasn't that hungry. Aragorn however, insisted that he eat, and much the same way as before, he was too exhausted to argue. After filling himself for the first time in ages, he felt even more tired than before and he easily slipped into reverie.

Aragorn smiled as he watched his friend finally gain some rest. He knew if he could get Legolas to fill his stomach on something, rest would come much easier, and he was right. He continued to smile to himself as he cleaned up their dinner. "Maybe he was finally making an improvement with Legolas," he thought. At least he sure hoped so. He finished putting away the utensils and sat down by the entrance of the cave. "It's going to be a long night," he said to himself as he envisioned many hours of boredom leaving Legolas rest. Little did he know of the terrors that would take place before the sun rose. 

Oooooo, a little bit of a cliffie! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I think I finally got to some interesting parts and I tried to make it longer for you too! I promise even more action and angst in the next chapter! Please R&R and let me know how I'm doing! Also if anyone notices any mistakes in this chapter or previous, please let me know! I do my best to catch everything, but sometimes things slip by! Thanks!


End file.
